Jason Gracson the Begginning
by Angel of Hate 14
Summary: What if Jacson Gracson had the powers of The Naruto World and was the son of Zeus follows Percy Jackson but with Orginality Rinnegan Mokuton Jason Gracson


**Okay everyone i know my last story was not to good because i quit on it but this one i will not this is techincally a one shot but I have a second one i will post soon and i am currently trying to get a story started with Soulreapercrewe so wait for it and with school and football and my new computer updates will be slow but they will come and do not expect Piper and Jason I will always like Reyna and Jason unless something good happens in the fourth Heroes of Olympus books well on with the story and i did not own percy jackson and his series or Naruto** June 14 2013

Jacson Gracson

In my thirteen years of life i have learned many things and i have seen things that would drive many people insane. I have to be careful to make sure they don't find me i know i sound scared and probably am. I can't be scared i have to protect them my friends and my closet thing to a family. The next few things i am about to say are very dangerous so if you feel a deep understanding in yourself then read to the bottom and go to the address. I have Blonde Hair, Blue eyes, and purple T-shirt with jeans

My name is Jason Grason and i am called a demigod or half-blood son of Jupiter and a women named Amy Grason. If you haven't heard of the Greek or Roman gods then let me explain them. I will list a few as i have a short time their is Zeus or Roman Jupiter, Posiden or Roman Neptune, and Hades or Roman Pluto. I had a sister and she was born of Zeus Hera or Roman Juno was mad but when i was born she was furious and Jupiter named me after her favorite hero Jason so she raised and trained me. I was born during a pact to not have anymore children by Zeus, Poisden, and Hades because of how strong they are.

Zeus was told to never have children because some of his children developed red eyes with black tomes called a Benzagu. These eyes held great power and so these people formed a clan called the Lorian but one man Midara Lorian took his eyes and powers to a new level unlocking the next stage the Taligan. He got them from grief and pressure to protect everyone fighting Gaia. He said that his descendent with these eyes needs to never forget what made them strong or they will be consumed by evil. His clan got into Clan wars with a rival clan killing everyone but his daughter or my mom.

I don't know if my sister has the same thing as me but i have the ability to use Fire, Wood, Wind, and Lightning. I have a sword to conduct the Lightning but i don't have alot of techniques for this stuff. My eyes have the power to become the Taligan but at the time i can use the black flames and a few things of my grand-father's eyes. If you have read this and you are becoming of the age of thirteen hurry up and read all of this but don't skip all of it come to the address at the bottom.

I guess i should start with Romulus and Remus they were two brothers who one fell off of a carpet near the Tiber River. The two brothers met years later Romulus leading the Greek Demi-gods with Remus the Romans. They were happy to see one another but when they met they said don't attack the other or their will be war. At a meeting the sacred weapon fan of Remus was stolen so the two went to war tearing Romans and Greeks apart. I think i should start my story on how i came here and maybe i will tell more.

It all started when i left from training with Juno to start my hero life i was on my way to a village. When i got there this guy had this girl wrapped in sand and was crushing her so i decked him and he let her go. I asked what he was doing and he said " proving my existence you will fight me'' so we started fighting. I hit him into the forest and he activated something causing sand to become his body he became hard to hit so i hit him with a Chidori. Making him bleed i tried to trade blows with him but he made it hard so i used the Black heaven flames to pretty much burn him. I used Fire Style: Fire ball attack to injure his sand and threw my teleporting kunai at him used Lightning flash to get behing him and gave him a chidori sending him to the Underworld. I never even got his name during the whole ordeal but he was evil so he got what he deserved.

As i traveled the world after this i ended up in Californa dehydrated, hungry, and dirty. I was wondering around until i collapsed when kids came to me and asked me if i needed help so they helped and feed me. I realised they were demi-gods so i went around the city with them and the two being older than me gaved me rules. The boy Lucas had blonde hair, a rectangular face, and broad shoulders he wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt, he was a son Hermes. The girl was Sadie Kane she has brown hair to her neck with red highlights at the tip, she has on blue jeans and a Polo T-shirt. The two told me something that betrayed my trust and i ran away from them. Luke started it off with these words " Jason we haven't told you the truth we are from a camp that trains demi-gods from are fighting with you we have seen you are a child of Jupiter so we told our camp manager and he said to bring you fast as Hades is looking for you''. My face must have shown anger as Sadie used her caring voice to try and quell my anger she said " Listen we lied so we could prot- '' "NO you didn't you did it to trick me like everyone else i don't ever want to see you AGAIN'' i shouted.

I missed them as i left on my journey to anywhere i can still remember where the address where they sent me but i went the other way. I had to learn the hard way that demi-gods can't use phones as i tried to call the camp but monsters from Hades immeditely found me. So i ran in a forest and i saw a camp of some kind with demi-gods until the bat-like women swooped at me so i used my trained chidori blade to extend my reach and sliced her wings sending her back to Hades. The other two made it when the girl guard arrived to help while the other one went to get help i think. I attacked one and sliced her then her wing and shoved a chidori blade into her making her dissolve. The girl just sliced her in half making her dissolve and others arrived. "Hazel what happened'' a red headed tough looking girl said she had a purple shirt like everyone except only two others had a purple cape. The now identified Hazel had should length brown hair in braids and she reminded me of Sadie until i remebered why i ran away. Deciding not to be rude i introduced myself " My name is Jason Gracson'' "well Jason Gracson i am Reyna and we shall decide your fate and your parent so lets go'' the red head now identified as Reyna said.

Well this the end of it for now so keep in tune and when i write more you might be surprised as i think i am about to get a quest. If you read this much and feel understanding then you not only got tips but here is the adress for where Lucas and Sadie tried to send me since i do not where i am.

Address:

1205 Half-Blood Hill

New York Manhatten

Camp Half Blood

(800) 600-5345


End file.
